


Dirty, Pretty Boy

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Domination/Submission Elements, Kissing, M/M, Omorashi, Pants wetting, Piss kink, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: Soobin leaned in toward Yeonjun’s ear again and whispered, “I know deep down inside, you’re just a bad, dirty boy Yeonjun…..now show me and piss yourself.”Up late one night Yeonjun has to pee really badly and Soobin wont let him
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Yeonjun usually considered himself to be a pretty outgoing, take charge guy. He didn't usually let someone else take the reins and that's the way he liked to keep things. So he couldn't exactly say what happened that night; the night he had taken a complete backseat and let Soobin in charge. Maybe it was because it was Soobin; maybe it was something else. It really didn't matter because Yeonjun felt things he had never felt before.

It was late on a rainy night. Everyone else had gone to sleep but he and Soobin stayed up late playing video games, lit only by the glow of the television. Yeonjun was getting pretty tired and he had to piss super badly; he drank too much soda and not bothered to take time between games for a bathroom break. After the game ended, Yeonjun sat his controller down and said, "I think I'm done for the night. I'm getting pretty tired."

"Aww, come on…..it's not that late" Soobin whined. He gave Yeonjun a pleading look, one that almost worked on him like it always did. But his bladder gave a twinge just then and he said, "No, no more or I'm going to piss my pants" with a laugh. Looking back later, Yeonjun wondered if that comment was what set Soobin off. But at the time it was dark and he wasn't looking for more meaning so he didn't see it there.

Soobin gave a little laugh; at the time Yeonjun had thought it seemed shy. "Sometimes it's good to hold your bladder, you know" he said matter -of- factly. As if it was the truth.

"No its not. Actually they say it's bad for you" Yeonjun said with a laugh. Why was Soobin being so clingy and not letting him go to bed? Did he really want to play that badly?

"You're a big boy, you can hold it. Just a few more games" Soobin said firmly, a little pushy in Yeonjun's opinion. He was done.

"Goodnight, Soobin" Yeonjun said, clear he was done talking as he got up.

But when Yeonjun went to walk past Soobin, he reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, hard. Really hard…pain radiated hotly through Yeonjun's wrist. When he turned to look at Soobin, he saw an expression he'd never seen there before. Even in the low light he could see that the normally sweet, playful expression Soobin exuded was replaced with a hard, cold, mean look.

"No…..sit down. I said hold it" he said darkly. It didn't even sound like Soobin. A chill ran down Yeonjun's neck and all the way down his back. His bladder throbbed in protest.

Okay, this definitely wasn't about the game…

"I want you to hold it. Sit down until I tell you to get up" Soobin hissed at him.

What…..the….hell…

Yeonjun knew some people liked being ordered about. He never considered himself to be one of them. But this…..well…was doing something to him he didn't understand. His heart started to race and heat flooded down below his waist. It was pretty hard to tell since he had to piss so badly but he was pretty sure it had nothing to do with that. Soobin had not lessened his hold at all and it stung but Yeonjun kind of liked it. The pain in his bladder, the pain in his wrist…..it hurt. So why did he think he liked it?

But as soon as that darkness had come over Soobin it was like it vanished. It was almost as Soobin came to his senses and realized he'd let Yeonjun see something he shouldn't have. His eyes got big, his mouth hung open in embarrassment. He dropped Yeonjun's wrist quickly; he missed the warm pressure there.

"I mean…..uh…..I…..uh…" Soobin scrambled to explain himself, biting his lip in embarrassment. That was the Soobin Yeonjun was used to. But right now he wanted the other one back.

So before he could think about what was overtaking him, Yeonjun grabbed Soobin's hand and put it back on his wrist and said, "Say it. Say it again." His voice came out shaky and intense; his bladder twitched, begging him to go to the bathroom but he ignored it. He wanted Soobin to know he was okay with whatever part of him he'd just seen and wanted to see more of it.

It clicked; Yeonjun saw the understanding pass across Soobin's face a moment before that darkness filled his eyes again. Soobin tightened the grasp on Yeonjun's wrist, harder this time; Yeonjun whimpered a little.

"Sit down now" Soobin ordered him. "You can hold it. And if you can't…..well, I guess you'll just piss your pants, won't you?"

Okay…..there was no doubt about whether or not he was aroused. Heat rushed down toward his aching bladder as the idea filled his head. How long would Soobin make him wait? Would he make him wait until he did actually piss himself? The idea should have disgusted him but it didn't; his cheeks flushed hotly.

Soobin twisted his wrist a little before letting go, Yeonjun biting his lip at the pain. He rushed over to his seat and sat down again, the pressure on his bladder tremendous.

Soobin picked up his controller and began to play the game again as if nothing had ever happened, the implication being Yeonjun should do the same. His hands were shaking as he picked up the controller.

He did his best but it was nearly impossible to concentrate; Soobin started to win every game. Yeonjun was too focused on his bladder. It ached, pressing and hurting even as it still turned him on. It was strange; he was simultaneously desperate to not piss himself but also excited at the prospect of doing so.

After a few games Soobin slid one of his sodas across the table to Yeonjun. "Drink it" he ordered, his voice cutting like steel in the darkness.

Old habits die hard so Yeonjun said, "I don't want to" before he could think.

Soobin turned and looked at him, a dark smirk on his face. "You think that was a request? It wasn't...drink it" he said and then tossed the soda at Yeonjun. Not hard but it landed in Yeonjun's lap right on his aching bladder. He whimpered in pain; a little pee might have come out before he could clench himself and stop it.

The prospect of drinking more liquid was abhorrent but Yeonjun wanted to obey; he wanted to do what Soobin told him to. He opened the can and drank it, finishing the whole thing quickly; he knew Soobin meant for him to drink it all. His stomach felt full of the bubbles but he knew soon all that liquid would be in his bladder and he'd be in trouble; there was no way he could hold that much more. His heart raced at the idea of his bladder finally giving up, hot piss running down his legs; he bit the inside of his mouth to keep from whimpering.

Yeonjun was only barely attempting to play the game at this point, the more his bladder ached the more his hands shook from adrenaline. It was like his body was rejecting the idea of himself pissing his pants, trying to get him to act. But he didn't; he bit his lip, his free hand drifting down toward his lap, holding himself desperately as if he could hold his pee in that way.

Soobin noticed. "Hey, don't be playing with yourself" he ordered. Before Yeonjun could argue that that was not what he was doing, Soobin reached over and grabbed a fistful of his long pink hair and pulled. Pain radiated through his scalp even as desire pooled deep in his belly. Yeonjun tried weakly to get away from Soobin just so he would pull his hair harder; the pain was sweet, taking his breath away. What the hell was wrong with him?

"You only get to do what I tell you to? Got that?" Soobin breathed in his ear. Yeonjun nodded but it wasn't good enough; Soobin pulled at Yeonjun's hair until it brought tears to his eyes. "I said, got it?"

"Yes I understand" Yeonjun said in a cracking voice. Soobin let go of his hair.

"Now, tell me how bad you have to piss?" Soobin said. He was idly flipping through tv channels but Yeonjun knew his attention was all on him. He was relieved he didn't have to try to play anymore; his hands shook and now all he could was focus on was not grabbing himself. He felt like he didn't have much left in him before he'd not be able to hold it.

"Really, really bad" Yeonjun said. "I don't think I can hold it much longer. Can I go?"

"No...I don't think so. Not yet" Soobin said casually. Yeonjun bit his lip. It was clear Soobin wasn't going to be satisfied until he did wet himself.

There was something especially demeaning about being denied doing something so necessary and basic. Yeonjun's head seemed to drop into a place it had never been before. It was as if a door had opened inside his mind and out of it poured deep shame. He knew pissing himself would increase that shame but somehow he wanted to increase it.

"Please" Yeonjun said, his voice begging as his bladder gave a twitch, desperate for release. He clenched hard, squeezing his legs together pointlessly, determined not to give in until Soobin let him.

"Please let me go" Yeonjun begged looking over at Soobin. Soobin turned and met his gaze; his face was unreadable, his eyes still hard. He got up from his seat, walked over to Yeonjun and sat on his lap, straddling him. It surprised Yeonjun and he gasped as the weight of Soobin sank down onto him. His hands automatically went to hold onto Soobin's hips and he was surprised he let him. Yeonjun moaned slightly when Soobin relaxed, selling his weight on Yeonjun's lap. It sent pain shooting through his poor, abused bladder. Soobin grinned at him mischievously, darkly as he grabbed onto Yeonjun's shoulders. He gripped him hard, and Yeonjun could feel Soobin's fingernails through his thin t-shirt and relished it.

"Aww look at you, begging. Pathetic" Soobin taunted. He dug his fingers deeper into shoulders, sweet pain washing over Yeonjun.

There was a brief moment of surprise on Soobin's face, a hint of himself, before he regained that dark look. He pressed down harder on Yeonjun's lap. "Wow...it seems you're really enjoying this" he said, pushing down on where Yeonjun was getting hard. Honestly, he couldn't have been more surprised than Yeonjun. Not because he wasn't aroused; he was, shamefully, disgustingly so. But he hurt so badly from his need to pee he was surprised he was still capable of showing it.

Shame washed over him; it should have damped his arousal but to his horror found it only increased it. How did he get here? He shouldn't have been doing this feeling this...but then he shook that thought out of his head, aware of Soobin's closeness, his weight on him, his breath on his face and his shower clean smell. Soobin had started this right?

"So what's got you so worked up? Me treating you like shit or knowing you're about to piss your pants like a little boy?" Soobin asked, his face an inch from Yeonjun's.

Yeonjun felt dizzy, almost drunk with need and want and pain. "Both" Yeonjun admitted, feeling small and ashamed as he looked up at Soobin.

Soobin looked pleased, smiling proud at the effect he was having, glad Yeonjun was being honest with him. "Okay then" he said. "Well, you have to go so badly. Just go right now. Right here"

Yeonjun was shocked. He wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting but it wasn't that. He felt breathless, his heart hammering in his chest as excitement flooded through his body.

"But...but you...you're..." Yeonjun said suggestively, looking at where Soobin's lap joined his own.

Soobin leaned in; he bit Yeonjun on the ear hard before he whispered in it.

"Yeah I know. Like I said...piss yourself right here, right now. Do it on me."

Yeonjun was glad he didn't just come in his pants. He didn't think he'd ever been this excited in his life. It was dirty; it was completely filthy. So why, why, did he want to do it so much? Yeonjun held on to Soobin's hips tighter, aware of the warmth where their laps connected. He shouldn't do this...Yeonjun's mind swirled, pain and desire clouding one side the other side taken over by anxiety. Soobin was his friend; of course he shouldn't pee on him. The others were asleep down the hallway; what if someone woke up? What if Soobin thought it was gross after they did it? What if...

Yeonjun was pulled out of his musings when Soobin unexpectedly slapped him across the face, taking his breath away.

"Stop obsessing, Yeonjun" Soobin ordered in his hard voice. "Piss on me. You aren't going to make me ask again are you?"

"No...no I'm not" Yeonjun said, his voice shaky though secretly he kind of wanted Soobin to hit him again; the jolt of pain had sent a wave of desire through him.

He met Soobin's eyes in the dark, not able to see as much as he'd like but he could still see the hard glint there that normally wasn't there. But Soobin bit his lip and for a second he could see how much need was there. And it took his breath away a bit. Yeonjun was used to people finding him attractive, even lusting after him. But this felt like the first time. Because it was totally different; this was Soobin. His friend, a person he'd shared so much with was sharing something new and exciting with him. He didn't have to worry or be nervous because this was the same Soobin he'd always known and trusted. He didn't just look at him like that because of his pretty face; he saw the real him, not a fantasy, and still wanted him.

Yeonjun chose to let himself go...to finally let go after wanting to for so long. Unfortunately even though his mind was fully made up and his bladder ached so badly he wanted to cry, it wasn't actually that easy to just piss yourself. Apparently the psychological imprint of potty training was pretty strong. You could be dying to piss and your body still tried to save you from the embarrassment of doing it not in the bathroom. Even though he was about to explode moments ago, now that he was actively trying to push nothing was happening; life was just cruel sometimes.

But it was as if Soobin knew what he needed or maybe he was just as desperate as Yeonjun was. He gave Yeonjun another swift slap on the face, his other cheek this time so that his whole face was radiating heat pleasantly. He leaned in toward Yeonjun's ear again and whispered, "I know deep down inside, you're just a bad, dirty boy Yeonjun…..now show me and piss yourself."

And that was it…it was as if a switch had been flipped and Yeonjun's mind and body were finally in agreement. He was bad…..he was dirty…..that little door of shame in his mind that had opened, the one he tried to keep closed, had tumbled all of that out. And rather than being ashamed or disgusted, Soobin actually enjoyed it.

It felt amazing, much better than it should have. As soon as Soobin had whispered the words his bladder let go. Hot piss spread quickly through his underwear and pants, across his lap; it quickly soaked through his clothes and into Soobin's. He knew this because he freaking moaned and if Yeonjun wasn't gone already he would have been by that because that was a sound he wasn't going to forget.

It felt so good…..the wet heat spreading against his skin, the release of pain and pressure after so long. Soobin gripped his shoulders tighter, so tight it stung, as if he might fall if he didn't hold on. Yeonjun's clothes were soon so soaked and seeping into Soobin's that every time he moved against him, Yeonjun felt the wet heat press more into him. It should have disgusted him but it only aroused him more.

He held onto Soobin's hips as he continued to empty his bladder, his hands shaking; he let his face fall onto Soobin's shoulder and he allowed him that bit of comfort and tenderness.

It was so dirty…..so filthy….everything in his mind screamed at him it was wrong at the same time it said everything was unbelievably right. But as nasty as it was it was somehow surprisingly intimate, Soobin's clothes and skin soaking with his piss; it was enough to make Yeonjun grow harder. Soobin still gripped him tightly, ensuring Yeonjun would have bruises, as his face was pressed against the side of Yeonjun's. Soobin pressed down harder against Yeonjun's lap, spreading the piss down their legs. Yeonjun could feel Soobin hard against him just as he moaned loudly in his ear.

Oh…oh…

This wasn't just about bossing Yeonjun around or controlling him. He felt slightly naïve but mostly thankful because he was so aroused he could barely stand it. And as his bladder finally emptied, leaving him shaking and gasping, wet heat in all the places where he connected with Soobin, his arousal became his main focus.

Not that Yeonjun actually had the guts to do anything about it. Shame welled up inside him when he felt himself soaked in his own piss; he held onto Soobin, afraid that he would leave him now. He was waiting on that dark, emotionless and hard side of Soobin to come out and push him away.

But…he…was…gone…

The silence that had been ringing in his ears was broken by the sound of Soobin's heavy breathing; he held onto Yeonjun hard, desperate, as he began to push himself against Yeonjun, fast and hard and just right so that a loud moan broke free from his lips just as one did from Soobin.

Yeonjun didn't have time to obsess or worry about what they were doing or how irresponsible it was because they could get caught. Because the second that Soobin began to grind against him, the friction and the wetness between them just what he needed, all thought vanished from his head and only pure feeling and desire overtook him.

And Yeonjun was falling...he was so sensitive from holding it all night and the excitement of the pain and relief that every touch of Soobin against him sent him closer and closer to the edge, making it painfully obviously he wasn't going to last long at all.

He tried to hold on, wanting it to last, but as Soobin spend up, the warm wet friction pushing against him it wasn't easy. When Soobin began to gasp, his breaths quickening signaling he was getting close Yeonjun couldn't hold on. He knew he was the one affecting Soobin that way and the knowledge was intoxicating.

Yeonjun held onto Soobin, tightly, burying his face in Soobin's shoulder as he came into his already wet pants. It must have been obvious to Soobin because he whispered Yeonjun's name. If Yeonjun hadn't already come that would have done it because seriously...he'd never heard his name spoken like that, like a moan, before.

With a few last thrusts Soobin was digging his fingers in Yeonjun's shoulder, shaking and gasping against Yeonjun's ear. They held each other for a minute, their wet pants beginning to grow cold, trying to catch their panting breaths in the quiet dark. Yeonjun couldn't believe that had just happened.

For once he wasn't obsessing yet about his feelings: he was just enjoying the moment. He felt so good; warm and satisfied. He felt safe with Soobin holding onto him.

But it only lasted a moment. As soon as Soobin pulled back, that happy, warm post organismic haze evaporated immediately. Because when he saw Soobin's face he knew something was wrong. The dark, mean look that had been there all evening was gone and replaced with Soobin's normal, soft expression but it was all wrong. His eyes were big, almost scared, as he looked down at their joined wet laps. Everything about it was wrong.

Shit...

"Soobin...Uh...I..." Yeonjun tried to speak but he didn't know exactly what he was trying to say. Because what the hell was he supposed to say? It was kind of hard to think after you pissed on your friend and then came in your pants.

Soobin looked serious and sad as he slid off Yeonjun's lap; he was instantly colder without him. His wet pants were no longer comforting. "We should...Uh...clean this up...and go to sleep" Soobin said awkwardly. He had a huge wet stain on the front of pants that Yeonjun couldn't stop looking at despite the fact Soobin was actively trying to pretend it wasn't there.

Yeonjun felt his throat close with fear, a sense of doom looming over him. "Don't you think we should talk?" Yeonjun said. His voice sounded quiet and as desperate as he felt.

Soobin looked even sadder, not meeting Yeonjun's eyes. "We can talk tomorrow" he said and then went to get towels.

Yeonjun hated that he already knew Soobin had no intention of talking tomorrow.

He and Soobin cleaned up the couch without speaking and it was awkward as hell. Yeonjun's pants were wet and sticky against him and he was dying for a shower but he knew it wouldn't wash away the disgusting feeling of shame growing inside him.

Somehow he'd messed this up. Had he ruined their friendship? Did Soobin hate him? He didn't understand...only minutes ago Soobin was grinding against his piss covered lap and moaning in his ear. This had been his idea hadn't it?

When they'd cleaned up Soobin began to walk toward his room without saying a word or looking at Yeonjun. He felt desperate.

"Binnie, please" Yeonjun begged him, knowing he sounded desperate but not caring. He had to know Soobin didn't hate him.

"Tomorrow, Yeonjun" Soobin said tiredly without even turning around. He kept walking.

"Please talk to me" Yeonjun begged, rushing over and grabbing Soobin's hand.

Soobin whipped around, yanking his hand away from Yeonjun, looking angry. Yeonjun sank back, feeling as if Soobin had hit him. And not in a good way.

"I said later!" Soobin yelled as loud as he could get away with everyone sleeping.

And with that, he left Yeonjun in the dark room, cold and wet and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeonjun did the only thing he could do and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He took off his wet clothes and left them in a heap, getting into the shower. The warm water at least got rid of the sticky itchy feeling but he couldn't say he exactly felt good. He was consumed with worry, wondering why Soobin seemed so upset. He said they'd talk tomorrow but Yeonjun didn't believe him. Then, with worry still swirling in his stomach, he went to wash himself and noticed there were already small fingerprint sized bruises along Yeonjun's shoulders. And despite his worry he closed his eyes and recalled Soobin holding him tightly there as he whispered in his ear "you're a bad, dirty boy...go ahead and show me. Piss yourself." Desire tried to pool in his belly again but he pushed it away. God...he was so broken…..

On the way to his bedroom he went to Soobin's room. He tried to open the door without knocking but it was locked. Feeling sad and infinitely tired, Yeonjun went to his own bedroom. He fell heavily down on his bed, completely exhausted but it was a long time before he fell asleep.

He'd only gotten a few hours of sleep when the sun shining through his window woke him up. He could hear the others in the kitchen already having breakfast, lying on his back trying to wake up, the events of the night before snapping back in his head. At first he was so tired he didn't believe it had actually happened but then he looked underneath his shirt and saw the bruises. The angry look on Soobin's face as he'd pushed Yeonjun away dashed all the sexy thoughts and left him feeling sick to his stomach.

Joining the others in the kitchen did nothing to make him feel better. The others were talking and laughing, looking bright and happy as they ate. Soobin was just sitting there not joining in. He had dark circles around his eyes as if he hadn't slept much either and instead of eating was just pushing his food around his plate to make a show of eating.

Yeonjun sat down at the empty seat left which was across from Soobin. He looked at him as he sat down but he quickly looked away down at his plate. Yeonjun thought his eyes looked as sad as Yeonjun felt.

Yeonjun didn't know what possessed him, but wanting to do something, anything, to connect with Soobin, reached out his foot underneath the table to touch his. It was meant to be innocent and playful; Yeonjun often tickled his foot like that in the mornings when he was too sleepy and he always smiled. But the second his foot connected with Soobin's he pulled back and rushed away from the table in a hurry, running off to his room and slamming the door behind him.

Sadness washed over Yeonjun as the others all turned and looked at Soobin leave.

"Yeonjun, do you know what's wrong with Soobin?" Hueningkai asked next to him, looking concerned.

Guilt pooled in Yeonjun's stomach and he fought to not look guilty. Did they know something? Everyone looked at him.

"No...why would you ask me?" Yeonjun asked, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants under the table and hoping no one noticed.

Hueningkai looked confused, telling Yeonjun he'd not acted off- hand enough. "He wouldn't talk to any of us. You guys stayed up late last night; I just thought maybe he told you something. It's not like him to be so upset" he said.

The guilt increased. He was so sleep deprived he wildly day dreamed about telling the truth. 'Well guys, Soobin's upset because I pissed all over him. But he's partially to blame because he told me to'….. Yeonjun almost laughed at the horribleness of even thinking of it.

"No" Yeonjun lied. "We just played games and went to bed. Maybe he's just tired."

No one seemed to buy it but they left him alone after that. Yeonjun forced himself to eat a few bites of food before leaving the table. He didn't want the others to know he was upset too and connect him and Soobin's sadness. That might lead to uncomfortable questions.

When he got up from the table he went to Soobin's room and knocked on the door. No answer. He wasn't surprised but he was disappointed.

Yeonjun didn't see Soobin until they were getting into the car to go practice. And when Yeonjun rushed at the chance to sit next to Soobin he actually pushed him out of the way, grabbed Beomgyu's hand and pulled him into the seat next to him. And if anyone thought that was strange they said nothing to him; he'd been sufficiently sullen enough to everyone all day that they left him alone. Yeonjun sat next to Taehyun and stared out the window. He was upset enough that he didn't care if the others noticed and speculated what was wrong; they'd never be able to guess anyway.

Practice was a disaster. Soobin tried so hard to avoid getting too close to Yeonjun that he stepped on everyone's toes and alternately Yeonjun kept trying to force himself closer to Soobin. After knocking Hueningkai to the ground in one of these efforts, that was it.

"Hey!" Hueningkai said looking up to Yeonjun from the floor. He felt bad; he hadn't meant to hurt anyone. He was just so consumed with sadness and angst and maybe some anger he couldn't think. He felt empty and abandoned and he didn't like it.

Yeonjun reached out to help Hueningkai up but Taehyun beat him to it. Then he turned and actually glared at Yeonjun and Soobin.

"What is your problem?" He asked angrily. He gestured between them. "I don't know what's going on between you two but you need to stop."

"There's nothing going on" Soobin quickly lied.

Yeonjun was too tired for that; they never quarreled like this. Yeonjun couldn't allow his and Soobin's sordid activities from the night before to drag them all down.

"Please excuse us for a minute" Yeonjun said. He grabbed Soobin's hand and dragged him from the room. Luckily for him, Soobin willingly went with him because he knew the taller could have fought him and he couldn't have done anything about it.

Yeonjun dragged Soobin through the hallways, away from cameras and people who would ask questions until finally he found a tiny room and shoved Soobin in.

"A bathroom? You're locking us in a bathroom?" Soobin said, raising his eyebrows as Yeonjun locked the door.

Well, Yeonjun had thought it was a closet to be fair but it was very ironic they were going to have this conversation in a bathroom.

"What are we doing in here?" Soobin asked, crossing his arms and acting annoyed. But Yeonjun could see the sadness in his eyes. He was so sad...he must regret everything they'd done last night. Yeonjun's stomach felt sore, as if someone had punched him there.

"Soobin...we have to talk about last night" Yeonjun said, a hint of desperation creeping in despite his efforts to keep his cool. "You said we'd talk last night but you won't even look at me."

Soobin just looked at the floor and kicked his shoe against the tile idly. He bit his lip but didn't speak.

Yeonjun wanted to hug him or hold his hand because he looked so upset but he held back, sure it'd only push him further away.

"Binnie," Yeonjun said softly, "I care about you so much. I can't stand to see you so upset with me. I'm sorry about last night. I'm sorry I...peed on you." Yeonjun felt himself blush despite how graphic things had been only last night. "I know it's gross. But don't hate me for it. You told me to; I thought it's what you wanted."

Yeonjun thought he'd experienced embarrassment before but no; it turns aloud that apologizing to your friend for peeing on them was the height of embarrassment. His cheeks felt hot with blush.

That was until Soobin actually looked up at him, his face surprised. "Wait...you think that's what this is about?" He asked.

Yeonjun was confused. He frowned. "Well...yeah. As soon as I did that and then we both...you know...you got upset" Yeonjun said.

"That's not why I'm upset" Soobin said and then his voice cracked, sadness crossed his face so much Yeonjun wondered if he'd cry.

"Then what is it?" Yeonjun asked absolutely desperate to know.

Soobin covered his face for a while as if trying to compose himself. "What I did was bad! I can't believe I did that to you!" He said with a shaking breath.

Yeonjun was alarmed to see him so distressed. Everything had been completely consensual between them. He took Soobin's hands in his own, pulled them away from his face so he could look at his eyes, which were thankfully tear free but just barely.

"Take a deep breath" Yeonjun said calmly. "Walk me through this. Because I don't understand. I'm not upset. I wanted to do everything we did last night."

Soobin took a deep breath looking to steady himself. He let go of Yeonjun's hands and took a step back; he let him have the space. He looked a little calmer but not much.

"Um...okay. Well..." Soobin said awkwardly. "I have this...thing...about...pissing."

Yeonjun wanted to laugh but resisted. "I noticed" he said calmly. He'd noticed when Soobin ordered him to hold it all night. He'd noticed when he'd ordered him to piss on him. And he had definitely noticed when he'd gotten hard and started moaning in his ear because he did piss on him. Yeonjun felt a tremble of excitement at the memory.

"I mean it's, you know, just something I...like" Soobin tried to explain. He looked awkward as hell. "So when you made that comment about how you were about to piss your pants, I just...well...started thinking about you doing it. Even though I really shouldn't have."

Soobin looked like he was mortified but Yeonjun felt a bit hot at the idea of Soobin fantasying about him.

"But that wasn't good enough" Soobin admitted, looking mad at himself. "I wanted to make you do it. I don't know what came over me. That mean, controlling person...that's not me."

Yeonjun was beginning to understand. Soobin was feeling guilty at his own part in their activities last night, not Yeonjun's. He might have even felt like he'd taken advantage of him.

"I have to admit I was surprised" Yeonjun said evenly. "You're normally so gentle and sweet. But I personally really liked your...mean side. I like the orders...the roughness." Why was all this so hard to admit in the light of day?

Yeonjun thought that that would help but Soobin looked even more pained. "I hit you...I pulled your hair. I even...bit you." He said as if admitting a dark secret, as if Yeonjun hadn't been there for every touch, excited and begging him to do it again. He was hyper aware of the bruises on his shoulders.

"I liked all that" Yeonjun assured him. "When you hit me, I wanted you to hit me harder. When you pulled my hair, I moved so your pull it again."

"I was trying to hurt you. I said demeaning things" Soobin said sadly, pain in his eyes. "But I'm not like that. I like you...I shouldn't do that."

"I wanted you to hurt me. Did you not like it?" Yeonjun asked even though he knew he did.

Soobin didn't want to answer; his cheeks flushed as he looked at the ground.

"How'd it make you feel?" Yeonjun prodded. "Because I think you know how it made me feel. Excited and..." Yeonjun looked down shyly. He couldn't say it; just couldn't make himself do it. "Well, you were sitting on me. I know you felt it."

Soobin blushed at the memory; he was trying not to smile and he was like a ray of sunshine finally. "I was excited too...um….. a lot" he admitted. But then he grew serious again. "Why do like that though? I mean the pissing thing I get, obviously, but why do you want me to treat you badly?"

It was Yeonjun's turn to feel uncomfortable. He began to fidget slightly. "Because I deserve it" he said honestly. But when Soobin's face fell with pity he rushed to explain before he could misinterpret what he meant.

"Not like I hate myself or something. I mean...it's like my mind went into a different place" Yeonjun said awkwardly, knowing he wasn't making much sense. "Like stuff I had pushed down inside was able to come out and it was good; it felt good to get it out"

Soobin still had that look, like he could see too much of him. Like the damaged parts he'd buried inside were open and vulnerable to his eyes. Yeonjun laughed nervously and said, "Roleplay, you know" he shrugged. "You like to be mean for a change; I want to be treated mean. Works out just fine."

Soobin smiled, a real genuine smile and it was as if it was the first time Yeonjun breathed fully all day. "Yeah...yeah it does" he said smiling.

Yeonjun took a deep breath. "I'm sure the others are looking for us" he said. "Are we good?" He tentatively held out his arms for a hug. Hanging there like somehow seemed more vulnerable than he had last night.

"We're good," Soobin said grinning even wider before he gave Yeonjun a hug back, warm and perfect.

After that, Yeonjun was relieved to see that things went back to normal; so normal in fact that it was almost as if nothing had ever happened. Yeonjun was glad that he and Soobin were still friends but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been hoping they whole pee thing would come up again. But a week passed without a single mention and Yeonjun really was too shy to bring it up. He realized that maybe Soobin was thinking the same thing but as the fingerprint sized bruises on his shoulders faded, Yeonjun tried to let the memory of that night fade away. He wasn't exactly successful.

A week after their discussion they were all out to dinner. Yeonjun was feeling good; eating and laughing with the others, a few days off stretching ahead of him when his phone buzzed with a text. He looked down and saw it was from Soobin, which was surprising since he was sitting across the table from him.

-Order another drink and drink it fast. Don't go to the bathroom until I tell you

Yeonjun's eyes darted up to look at Soobin across the table from him. When their eyes met Yeonjun saw that dark, dangerous look from that one night but somehow it was even better. Here, right now in the light of day surrounded by people who had no idea that Yeonjun's mind was imploding from the naughty thoughts spiraling through it. Soobin gave him a slight smirk, naughty, pleased with himself, knowing how affected Yeonjun was. And then he freaking winked at Yeonjun.

That's when he started choking on his ramen.

"Are you okay?" Beomgyu asked next to him, thumping him on the back. Yeonjun grabbed his glass, draining what was left, coughing and sputtering. When he looked at Soobin, he was trying not to laugh, hiding his mouth behind his own cup.

"I'm fine. I just...need another drink," Yeonjun said, catching his breath. But fine wasn't exactly what he was. Yes, he wasn't going to choke to death but his heart was racing; he was sweating in entirely too many places and even though he knew he did not have to pee yet, his bladder gave him a twitch of anticipation of the pain and satisfaction he imagined would come later.

Yeonjun was aware of Soobin's eyes on him the rest of the dinner. When his refill came, Yeonjun looked at Soobin who gave him a subtle raise of his eyebrows to indicate he should drink it. Yeonjun drank it as fast as he could without drawing the attention of the others, earning him teeth tingly from the ice and a belly full of air from the soda bubbles.

His phone buzzed with a text again and he could see Soobin casually texting under the table. Yeonjun's heart skipped a beat as he nearly dropped his phone in an effort to check it.

-You drank that fast. You must be in a hurry to dirty your pants with piss. Order another one.

Yeonjun put his phone away with shaky fingers and took a deep breath. He was now in the awkward position of trying to avoid getting an erection in a ramen shop and nothing had happened yet. Well that wasn't entirely true...

Soobin hadn't touched him; he hadn't even spoken. But he didn't have to; Yeonjun kept replaying those words in his mind, torn between wishing he'd heard then in Soobin's voice to being glad he had them in writing to prove it happened. Not that he could keep that on his phone; god forbid anyone saw that...Yeonjun was sweating even heavier when he was delivered his next drink. Soobin was still watching him but he made sure he drank this one slower for fear of getting another. As much as he was, as Soobin so eloquently put it, 'in a hurry to dirty his pants with piss' he had to wait until they at least got home and he wasn't sure how much liquid he could continue to put in without a disaster happening.

By the time they left, he was definitely starting to feel it; when he stood from the table it was as if gravity was determined to make things worse, a definite pressure hitting his bladder. He knew some of it was anticipation; he normally would go much longer without using the bathroom. Of course, he normally wouldn't have drank so much either.

Soobin sat next to him in the car and Yeonjun fought to keep it together. Soobin didn't do anything or touch him; even that was too risky for him. But he was just so aware he was there, next to him, radiating body heat and excitement. Yeonjun was dying to know what he was thinking. He looked so calm, so normal. Yeonjun had a hunch that he really wasn't but he sure looked like he was. Was his heart hammering in his chest, refusing to calm down? Did he keep reliving the way everything felt the other night, hoping that soon enough he would be feeling the same thing? Because Yeonjun sure was…it was a very long car ride.

When they got home everyone wanted to watch a movie; Soobin agreed with them. Yeonjun felt his bladder give a twitch; couldn't everyone just go to bed? He literally wasn't sure that he could hold it in for an entire movie; he was starting to fidget and it was getting hard to sit still. Standing put the pressure of gravity on his bladder but sitting wasn't any better; it seemed to put a different pressure on him. When everyone went to go change into more comfortable clothes, Soobin looked at Yeonjun across the room. He let him see that dark flash in his eyes but he didn't say anything before he too went to go change. Yeonjun was never going to make it.

Yeonjun went to his own room to change, glad that at least for a minute he could let himself wince knowing no one could see him. He leaned against his wall closing his eyes and imagining Soobin whispering in his ear, telling him to piss; imagining it running hot down his legs. He shook the thought out of his head; that was not helpful.

He changed into his thinnest pair of sweatpants, knowing that he wanted to be able to feel everything he possibly could later. He felt dirty as he put them on; he'd give just about anything for Soobin to burst into his room right now.

It was harder that night than it had been the other night. The other night he hadn't had to hide his fidgeting. But now, as he sat on the couch with the others, he had to force himself to sit still and pretend to watch the movie. Because he definitely wasn't watching it. He was too focused on the pains in his bladder.

It was about half an hour into the movie when Yeonjun felt his phone buzz again. Soobin was at the opposite end of the couch where Yeonjun couldn't see him unless he leaned toward and drew attention to himself but Yeonjun knew, he just knew, it was from him. His heart sped up as he looked down at the phone.

-It's really hard to focus on this movie. I keep thinking about how it felt to sit on your lap, your piss soaking into my pants. But I think this time I rather like the idea of you on top of me. I want to feel your piss running all over me this time.

Yeonjun was abundantly proud of himself that he didn't drop his phone, moan or get an erection at that. He wanted so desperately to look at Soobin but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. The idea that Soobin was sitting there, looking calm as could be thinking about those dirty thoughts, thinking about him, was almost too much. And he was sure that Soobin knew what he was doing because as soon as Yeonjun had read that text that was literally all he could think about. His bladder twitched as if it was begging him to just do it. He bit the inside of his mouth and forced himself to keep a straight face. He texted Soobin back.

-Make an excuse. Let's go to my room

Yeonjun watched his phone desperately, hoping Soobin would do it. A few moments later he got another text.

-It's cute how desperate you are. But no, we aren't going to do that.

Yeonjun had a hard time not whining in frustration; he'd known that would have been too easy. Not to mention a huge risk; the likelihood that he and Soobin could both make an excuse to leave and then Soobin could sneak into his room and they would be able to do….things….with everyone still awake and aware of every sound was just too much. But it didn't mean he still wouldn't have tried it.

Yeonjun tried to focus on the movie just to help the time pass but he was struggling. Another half hour passed before he got another text. He glanced down, his heart racing.

-Go to the kitchen and get a glass of water

Yeonjun bit his lip; he already felt like he was about to burst. But that image was still in his head; him on top of Soobin, knowing he wanted to feel him piss all over him. Maybe he could hold a little more.

Yeonjun's bladder stabbed with pain as he got up off the couch and walked to the kitchen. He'd just gotten a cup out of the cabinet when he suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders, fingers digging in and breath on his neck. He gasped with pain and surprise before he could force his mouth shut.

"For such a naughty boy, you sure are good at taking orders" Soobin breathed in his ear. Yeonjun felt a chill of excitement run down his back.

"Soobin…..the others…..what if someone comes in here?" Yeonjun whispered. It was a valid fear but at the same time he didn't want Soobin to let go. He could feel his chest pressed against his back and he relished the contact and heat. Soobin dug his fingers in, hard and he relished that too; he bit his lip as the pain spread across his skin.

"Don't worry about the others" Soobin said. He squeezed Yeonjun hard before turning him around. And in a moment Soobin's hands were around Yeonjun's wrists like a vice, his body pressing him up against the counter so that it dug painfully into Yeonjun's back. There was no way he could have gotten away even if he wanted to. He hadn't realized Soobin was so strong. Soobin could really control him; really hurt him if he wanted to. He flushed with desire at the realization even as he was ashamed of it.

And apparently Soobin was just too damn observant because he smiled at Yeonjun slightly, that little twisted smile that was new and said, "What's with the blushing? You're not going to be shy are you?"

Yeonjun knew he blushed harder even though he didn't want to; it's not like he could stop it. "You're….um…..really…strong. I didn't realize. It's just…..uh…..nice" Yeonjun stammered embarrassed.

Soobin smiled though, obviously pleased. "Maybe I've been holding back on you. Maybe I shouldn't."

Soobin's hands gripped him tighter so that his wrists stung as he pressed him harder into the counter, the dull pain in his back becoming a stabbing. It hurt a lot but Yeonjun knew Soobin was still holding back; he obviously didn't want to really hurt him. Just hurt him enough to make him excited. Which he definitely was; heat rushing down below his belly.

And then Soobin's knee was pressed between Yeonjun's legs, causing pain to spread through his aching bladder and it took great effort to not just to pee on him right then. There was no way they could have explained this if anyone came into the room right now. Soobin dug his leg in even harder and Yeonjun whined at the pressure.

"What's the matter?" Soobin asked, as if he didn't know, "You have to piss that badly already?"

"Yes" Yeonjun said, sweating from the pressure of holding it in. "I don't think I can wait until everyone goes to sleep. I have to go really, really badly."

And it was the truth; he really wasn't sure he could hold it. Pain radiated through his bladder. He was beginning to get that rush of adrenaline that was telling him to do something about his situation. It was hard to ignore.

"I think you can do it" Soobin said, though he lessened his pressure on his bladder slightly, increasing his hold on his wrists instead. He leaned into to whisper in Yeonjun's ear, the heat of his breath making Yeonjun shiver. "I think you will do it because you don't want anyone else to know you are a filthy boy who gets hot over pissing himself."

And just like that Soobin let go of him and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Yeonjun aroused and slightly dizzy. Shivers ran along his body. It was impossible to believe that the person who had just whispered that filth in his ear was the same person who had stumbled awkwardly through that conversation in the bathroom a week ago.

Yeonjun could still feel the sting of pain as he walked back into the living room, trying to not drop his glass of water in his shaky hands. No one seemed to notice anything different about him so he must have hidden how excited and aroused he was which was really a feat. Maybe he should be an actor because seriously…he felt like he was exploding inside.

Soobin didn't text him the rest of the time the movie was on. Yeonjun drank his water slowly; it would run through him too fast. But he did drink it; though he couldn't see Soobin from where he was sitting, he knew somehow he would know if he did it or not.

When the movie ended and everyone started to talk about going to bed, Yeonjun felt like he could have wept with relief. He pretended to play with his phone until everyone else but Soobin had left. The pain his bladder was so strong and unrelenting that he knew it would be hard not to wince in pain when he got up.

Soobin scooted across the couch toward him and Yeonjun felt his heart speed up and a chill begin to run down his back. His body froze with anticipation as Soobin leaned over and whispered, "I'll come see you when everyone is asleep."

Soobin walked away to his room and Yeonjun was left sitting there, excitement coursing through him. Somehow, even though that was the most innocent sounding thing he had heard Soobin say all night, it made him the most excited. 'I'll come see you when everyone is asleep' …it was so vague and yet it held so much behind it. Yeonjun slowly got off the couch and walked to his room, his bladder protesting with every step.

When he had shut the door, he walked over to his bed and lay down on his back. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply…waiting…..waiting…He was feeling so much at once it was almost overwhelming. His bladder hurt so much it was like his entire lower body was throbbing, aching; it was impossible to ignore. Just as impossible to ignore was the hum of desire and want inside him that had been building since the moment Soobin had sent him that first text. After the first time a week ago, he had since written off that this would happen again and made himself okay with it. Now that it was happening again, his body was absolutely desperate. Desperate to let his bladder go and feel the piss running across his lap. Desperate to feel Soobin grab him and whisper bad things in his ears. Desperate to touch and feel and just be with him right now, right this second. He felt like he was going to explode. He didn't know how he could feel so much all at once.

But the longer he laid there waiting for Soobin, listening to the silence and pulsing with need, the more he started to get nervous. Last time, everything had happened so fast and he hadn't had much time to think. But now he was definitely thinking. Thinking of everything he wanted to do to Soobin…..and thinking how it could go wrong. His bladder gave a particularly hard twinge and he grabbed himself, growling in frustration.

It seemed like it took forever but eventually, when Yeonjun felt like he could barely move he had to pee so badly, he heard the doorknob turn in the darkness and his head popped up to see Soobin come in. Yeonjun felt a rush of excitement as he saw Soobin lock the door behind and begin to walk toward him. His heart was racing but he felt frozen with anticipation.

Soobin walked over to the bed and Yeonjun could see him in the glow of the streetlights coming through the window. He looked down at Yeonjun with those dark eyes, that sly smile for a moment before he climbed up on the bed. He lay on top of Yeonjun; he was hyperaware and hot every wear their bodies touched. His heart was beating in his chest so quickly that he was sure Soobin must be able to feel it in his chest.

"So" Soobin said, leaning his face in so that it was a mere inch from Yeonjun's, so close he could feel the heat and smell the toothpaste on his breath. "Tell me, dirty boy. What have you been doing all this time?"

Yeonjun blushed, wondering if Soobin could tell in the low light. He thought about all his daydreaming, all the fantasies he'd been having and couldn't imagine voicing them. Soobin was so close…so warm and present. Yeonjun wanted to touch him but he didn't know if he was supposed to.

"Waiting…just laying here. Waiting for you" Yeonjun said, his voice shaking.

Soobin reached his hand up, running his fingers along Yeonjun's cheek for a moment before giving it a good smack. Not as hard as last time, a warning…..but it still made his face heat up pleasantly.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" Soobin whispered. "Tell me what you were thinking. What was going on in that filthy mind of yours?"

Yeonjun blushed deeper. "Was thinking about you…about what you said earlier."

Yeonjun knew it wouldn't be good enough. He wasn't surprised when Soobin hit him again, his face warming hotly, desire flooding his body. "I want you to tell me…..really tell me" Soobin whispered.

Soobin moved slightly and it was just enough that he was pressing harder on Yeonjun's bladder. His eyes watered as pain shot across his lap.

"Ah….Soobin…I have to piss so bad!" Yeonjun whined. He clenched his muscles as hard as he could, not sure how long he could hold it.

"I know you do" Soobin said giving him another good smack on the cheek. "Now, answer my question and I'll let you do it."

Yeonjun's eyes watered so much he could feel a tear roll out of the side of his eye and down the side of his face. "I was thinking about what you said earlier. How you wanted me to piss on you. And I wanted to…..I really wanted to. I was thinking about how good it would feel to do it. And then I kept thinking about last time…..how when I pissed on you…..you…uh…..it made you hard. And I wanted to make you do that again. I liked when we…..you know…..did it…..together. I couldn't really believe I could make you feel that way…..but especially when I showed you that part….of me. I wanted to make you feel good…..and I wanted to touch you. I just wanted to be with you."

Yeonjun was expecting it not to be enough. He was expecting Soobin to hit him again, to want more details. And he had tried but thinking all those things and actually saying them was completely different. He knew he didn't explain very well but all his words and emotions just got jumbled up and making sense of it was hard.

He definitely was not expecting what happened next. That dark, hard expression that had been there all evening faded away; it was just Soobin. He gently wiped away the tears that had watered out of Yeonjun's eyes and slid off of him. Before Yeonjun could worry that he had said the wrong thing and he was leaving, Soobin grabbed his hands and pulled him up on to his lap. Yeonjun straddled his lap and Soobin wrapped his arms around his back; gentle, careful…..holding him.

Soobin looked into his eyes and Yeonjun saw that look again; the one he had seen the other day that said he saw him, really saw him. And he still wasn't running away.

"I'm right here, Yeonjun. I'm right here with you. Let go; I want all of it" Soobin whispered, his words full of meaning.

All of his anxiety and worry and obsessive thoughts he'd been having fizzled out of his head, replaced with warmth and need and want. He could let go, all of the way. Not just of bladder and his body but all the crap that had been building up in his head.

Soobin held him so carefully that Yeonjun didn't hesitate to reach up and wrap his arms around his neck, holding on tightly. He pressed his forehead against Soobin's, their breaths mingled together. There was so much heat where he sat on Soobin's lap; he could feel Soobin through their soft pants, starting to get hard. Yeonjun's bladder throbbed persistently; he was so ready to let go.

"It's okay. Do it," Soobin whispered so quietly Yeonjun almost couldn't hear him.

It was a command but it wasn't like the others. Instead of being hard and demanding, it was soft and understanding and somehow more effective at getting Yeonjun out of his head.

It was much, much easier this time. And much, much better.

Yeonjun let go and he didn't even try to stifle the moan that came out of his mouth. Relief was immediate as piss rushed out of him, hot and fast, soaking through his underwear and thin pants immediately. It spread across his lap and down his legs, soaking Soobin where they were connected, making him just as wet as Yeonjun was.

"Yeonjun…" Soobin moaned rather than said his name, loudly; need and arousal clear in his tone. Yeonjun could feel Soobin hard against him through their sopping wet clothes as Yeonjun continued to piss on him. Yeonjun tried to say something, even if it was just Soobin's name but all he was capable of was a whining moan. He held onto Soobin with shaking hands as his bladder emptied.

It was still so dirty…Soobin had clearly known what he was doing by making Yeonjun drink so much because it rushed out of him so quickly, so much that he and Soobin were soaked from the waist down, rivers of hot piss leaking down across their legs, a sopping wet puddle of clothes warm between them. Yeonjun was so aroused, so close to the edge from that stimulation alone that he was afraid that he was going to come from just that.

Yeonjun was gasping and shaking hard when he finished, the relief of pressure and pain tremendous. Soobin held him tighter, noticing his trembling; his heavy breathing broke through the silence, heavy with need. Need that Yeonjun had put there…the thought still made him dizzy.

Yeonjun wasn't going to last long but he didn't think Soobin was either. As soon as he began to push himself down and against Soobin they both moaned loudly and held on tight. The hot, soaked clothes between them created the perfect friction so that every thrust pushed Yeonjun closer and closer the edge.

Soobin was first this time which surprised and pleased Yeonjun. He could tell Soobin was close when he grabbed him tighter, his breath coming out in fast, shallow, gasping breaths. With a little moan, he was shaking against Yeonjun, burying his face into his chest as he came. And because apparently Yeonjun really was as dirty as Soobin's mean side had told him was, the knowledge that he had made Soobin come along with knowledge that they were not only wet with his piss but Soobin's come was enough to make him lose it.

Yeonjun came so hard he felt dizzy as he collapsed against Soobin, together one messy, wet heap on his bed. He was still trying to catch his breath, heady with relief and satisfaction when Soobin grabbed his face, pulled it up and kissed him.

Well…that was a surprise…

Yeonjun had been so consumed with thinking of all of the dirty, kinky stuff, so preoccupied thinking that it was just something to get off on that he didn't give himself a moment to think that there might have been something else underneath all that.

But he was definitely thinking that now…

Soobin practically smothered him with his mouth, open and desperate. At first it was awkward because they were both still breathless and fumbling, lips and teeth and tongues seeking everything. But then they found a rhythm and….. Oh, there was definitely something else there; Yeonjun could feel it in the desperation of his movements. Soobin had been holding this back for a long time, maybe even before that first night on the couch. And Yeonjun knew there was something else for him because he could feel it in the racing heart, the excitement and another wave of desire he didn't think he was capable of when still reeling from his orgasm.

When they finally pulled back, gasping for breath and holding each other in a wet, messy heap, Yeonjun pressed his forehead against Soobin's. They laughed a little bit, breathless and satisfied and happy but still a little nervous.

"So…..uh…it's not just the pee thing, is it?" Yeonjun asked knowingly after a minute and they had caught their breath.

Soobin bit his kiss-swollen lips, blushing. "No. It's not just that" he admitted.

Yeonjun smiled wide at him. "Me either" he said, smothering the growing grin on Soobin's face in a deep, slow, long kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my fic, hopefully you liked it! Writing TXT fanfiction is really my jam right now so if you have any ideas of things you'd like to see me write feel free to comment :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I planned on this being a PWP one shot but obviously feelings came into this so there will be another chapter to resolve the mess these two boys are in. And of course more sexy time ;)


End file.
